onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Deleted Scenes
Released Scenes= The following is a list of officially released scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them non-canon.Some of the deleted scenes that have been considered canonical in the past no longer are a part of the Once Upon a Time canon due to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis' decision. :: :: :: Season One *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin}} Season Two Season Three Season Four |summary=Regina is sitting in her house when she hears knocking on the door. Despite telling the person to go away, the person breaks in, revealing Mary Margaret. Regina claims that Prince Neal's pushchair threw her off and made her forget that Mary Margaret used to be a bandit. After she discovers that Regina didn't cause the blackout, she attempts to get help from Regina. However, Regina claims that because Snow White was the one to cast the second curse, she should become Mayor as that's how it worked for Regina. As Mary Margret goes to leave after Regina attempts to encourage her, Regina asks how Henry is. Mary Margaret reveals that Henry is upset at Regina for distancing herself but Regina claims that it should just be temporary. Mary Margaret tells Regina that temporary can seem like for ever for children before leaving.|cast= *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Unknown baby as Prince Neal}} |summary=The group enters the barn of Zelena's farmhouse to get more information of how Elsa got in the urn and where Anna is. Mr. Gold asks Belle to give him the dagger, which is the fake one despite everyone believes, and picks up some dirt from the ground, which Mr. Gold explains that magic can change forms but it can never be completely destroyed and that this dirt can still neutralize any magic practitioner just like it did before. After they leave, Elsa comments that they still have nothing, which Emma replies and courages her, saying that they will find her sister.|cast= *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold *Georgina Haig as Elsa}} Season Five Season Six Season Seven |summary=Henry and Rogers arrive to the site of Rollin' Bayou to ask Jacinda or Sabine if they ever saw Tilly, who is a potential murderer. Though Rogers asks Henry if he's fine with talking to Jacinda, Henry stays neutral. Henry tries to talk to Jacinda, but he messes up. Then, they talk about Lucy before Rogers asking her if Tilly was here yesterday, which Jacinda replies as no. Soon, they realize that Tilly stole some beignets instead of buying them, despite what she said.|cast= *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio}} |-|Unreleased Scenes= The following is a list of unofficially released and/or unreleased scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them not canon. Season One |summary=For Valentine's Day, Archie and David spend time at the bar on the same night Mary Margaret is there for girls' night with Ruby and Ashley. It involves a discussion between Archie and David about his relationship with Mary Margaret.}} |summary=David meets up with Mary Margaret as she's leaving the diner. The couple walk down the street and engage in a chat. David goes in for a kiss, but Mary Margaret backs away from his attempt.}} |summary=An unknown scene where August parks his motorcycle outside the mansion and talks to Jefferson, who is standing in the doorway of the mansion. August is also seen with Emma and Mary Margaret outside the house.}} }} Season Two |summary=David is driving at speed down Main Street in the Sheriff's car. Mother Superior eventually gets in the car with him and they drive down Main Street together.}} (At 00:01:20)|summary=Original opening scene of "Manhattan". As a young boy, Rumplestiltskin sees his father leaving. Though his father says he is going to get water, Rumplestiltskin points out he does not have the pail. Rumplestiltskin figures out his father is running away and abandoning him due to debts owed to two men. Rumplestiltskin watches the two men murder his father in front of his eyes. Afterwards, they say, "Take him to the spinsters." }} Season Three Season Four |summary=Belle and Mr. Gold are walking down a dock at the harbor. Belle asks her husband if he's sure he doesn't want her to help out at the pawnshop, but Gold laughs and says that he ran the shop for many years without her and he is sure he can manage a few days on his own. He says that he knows how important the library is to her, adding "You get it going again". A grateful Belle says that she is lucky to have ended up with someone like him, but Gold says that he is the lucky one. The two of them then share a kiss, before Gold asks her to go tend to her books.}} (script photo)|summary=Hook tells Emma about how how his father abandoned him and his brother when he was a child. The three of them were voyaging on a ship, and one morning the brothers awoke and discovered that their father was not in the cabin. They searched the ship in vain, and discovered that their father had stolen a dinghy while they were sleeping.}} Season Five |summary=The former site of Granny's Diner has been transformed into a beer garden. Mr. Clark, driving the Sheriff's car and wearing a red leather jacket similar to Emma's garment of choice, pulls up in front of the beer garden to witness a ribbon cutting ceremony with Bashful, Dopey and Walter in attendance.}} |summary=The beer garden in front of Granny's Diner has been wrecked, presumably due to the diner landing after being transported back to Storybrooke. Emma, fully transformed into the Dark Swan, is wearing a long black robe and can be seen near the wrecked beer garden.}} (script photo)|summary=After Emma tells everyone that she plans to go to the Underworld, Mary Margaret and David volunteer to go with her. Emma tries to tell them no, but Regina tells her to stop complaining, explaining that heroes know when they need help, and that they're offering. Emma asks if Regina wants to help Hook, and Regina responds by saying that she wants to help her. Henry says that he'll be coming with them, which causes both of his mothers to instantly say no. Henry explains to them that he's both the Author and a hero now, but Emma and Regina counter with the fact that they're his mothers. Henry further points out that he took a bus when he was ten by himself to find Emma, so if he gets left behind, he'll find another way. This causes both of his mothers to back off from telling him no.}} |summary=Robin Hood reunites with Little John and Roland, after leaving the Underworld. Robin hugs and kisses Roland, who asks his father about his sister.}} (script photo)|summary=An extended version of the scene where Henry and Violet are reunited, with a few additional lines. After Violet offers her condolences about Robin Hood, she adds that she knew that Robin and Regina had a relationship, and says, "I'm just so sorry". After Henry thanks her, he says that he wish he knew how to make his mother feel better. Violet is sure that Henry will find a way. At the end of the scene, Henry tells Violet that his mother needs him. Violet understands, and tells Henry to go to her.}} Season Six |summary=A segment where Doc gets into his car and checks himself in a mirror, presumably for the scene where Emma and Regina are in the World Behind the Mirror and calling out to their friends.}} File:IGlee j buckley-612-2.png|summary=A scene with donkeys wearing hats, a reference to The Adventures of Pinocchio, in which all boys sent to Toyland are turned into donkeys.}} |summary=A scene with Regina and Zelena moving back in with one another.}} Season Seven The Law Office that can be seen in the background when Victoria Belfrey finds Jacinda at the Community Gardens (703LookingAtLetter2.png), is on the other side of the road that Roni and Lucy cross in the deleted scene|summary=A scene with Roni and Lucy, where Roni walks Lucy across the street by the Community Gardens.}} }} (script photo 1) (script photo 2) (script photo 3)|summary=An extended version of the scene where Belle passes away, featuring additional dialogue which was cut during post-production and a part where Mr. Gold opens the travel book and sees how it is filled with pictures and memories.}} }} |summary=Tilly is eating Mochi balls while sitting on the couch in Henry's apartment.}} |summary=A scene where Henry and Regina tour the Ithaca University. There, Henry meets another boy, played by Patrick Lubczyk.}} |summary=An extended version of the scene where Henry is riding down Storybrooke Main Street. The scene was originally accompanied by footage of Tilly, Margot and Rogers in front of Granny's Diner, and Archie and Pongo walking down the street. However, most of the footage was deleted in post-production, although Archie and Pongo can still be glimpsed in the lower left hand corner of the screen as Henry rides through Storybrooke.File:722HenryRiding.png}} |summary=A scene with Henry riding a horse through an unidentified forest.}} |-|Other Scenes= The following is a scene featured in a recap video, showing a short clip from a scene that was cut from the one of the previous episodes. Since footage from the scene is still used in the recap video, the information should be considered canon. References }}